Fusionfall The Adventures Tobi
by superdupahrwriter101
Summary: i suck at summarys any way i will tryTobi and his friends set off on an adventure couple miles away from the K.N.D tradedey stikes Tobi falls into an electricutid pool of fusion matter rated k for violence and killing and kissing
1. the begining

S


	2. Tobi

One bright morning in Sunny Side Farm, located in South America . Before the invasion started it was peaceful and had many tourist before, it was destroyed. But our story does not begin in the city it begins in one of its several region, where there was a very well known woman that lived there. She had a son who was 8 years old. His name was Tobito but everyone called him Tobi he is about 4 ft tall and wears a green shirt that says" I am smart "on the back and also wore a blue hoodie to go with it and had green demine pants he also wore blue green kicks , his hair was blonde and spikey but at the sides and front had strands of hair coming down and he often wore goggles in front of it instead of his eyes which was green. His skin was colocation

Later that morning Tobi woke up and noticed something was not right something was missing it had almost slipped his mind after he had got out of bed and changed out of his pyjamas as crept down his stairs with a yawn he said

"Good morning mom how was you night rest "

"Morning son my night rest was good how about yours"

"It was good ... hey what's for breakfast"

"The only thing that's there "

"AHHHHGGGG the same old thing as before, I am tiered of living like this every single day toast and eggs I didn't even like it before" argued Tobi

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to put up with it" said Tobi's mother . 30 min had passed and Tobi barely touched his plate

"Tobi!" scolded his mother " eat your food"

"but mom"

"no buts I want your plate cleaned when I get back if you get hungry there's tomato sauce in the fridge

"Tomato sauce!"

"laughs I'm just kidding"

"well is there anything to eat other than toast and eggs"

"I managed to earn enough to buy pizza and keep our house"

"really! thanks mom I love you" said Tobi sincerely

"I love you too so-" before his mother could finish she was interrupted by a loud crash the two jumped.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Slime Meteor

**Last time on the Adventures of Tobi, Tobi and his mother was interrupted by aloud boom find out what that boom is now**

"Tobi did you just here that"

"yeah we should go check it out" the two slowly tip-toed outside to see that a huge meteor landed in their backyard Tobi's eyes widened with excitement as he went in closer to the meteor but his mother scolded him and said

"You had better not" Tobi instantly backed away. As the two looked around to see their neighbours peeking in curiosity his mother then said "Well, the weather man said that today was the meteor shower but I had no idea one would've landed on earth. "Tobi then inspected the meteor from afar he then saw the meteor was covered in green slime.

They then all went inside their homes but in Tobi's mind he wondered what that green slime was about but when his mother said she was going to work his mind easily went blank about it.

"Tobi I am going to be out for ten hours today are you going to be fine?"

"Sure yeah" said Tobi absentmindedly "Tobi then continued to think of the green slime on the meteor.

Tobi then turned to the news channel and saw that meteors were landing every where on earth, with the same slime on it Tobi then wondered why. Then he quickly called his only friend at school Sammy. Sammy had long hair with curved edges. It was brown in colour and had blue eyes .He had a short pointed nose like a bird, always wore a sleeveless shirt with long jeans. Sammy then broke through the door saying. "You said it was important but I didn't think it was so important"

"Did you see the meteor?"

"Yeah I saw it that thing is fringin huge who could miss it"

"You saw the meteor but you didn't see what was on it go check it again" Sammy then went outside to see the meteor once more, when he saw it his eyes widened at what he saw Sammy then dashed through the door screaming

"AAAAHHHHHHH the aliens are coming we have to get out of here!" Tobi then went over and slapped him in the face then he said "awwww what was that for"

"Calm down and what are you talking about, have you seen the slime before? "

"Yeah its alien slime about a month ago my grandpa in Illinois saw one crash right at the back of him he then took a sample of it and sent it Dexter the Boy Genius, Dexter then took an analyses and it turned out to be alien d.n.a. But the fact is we don't know kind of alien it is"

"First of all I don't even know who this Dexter guy is and second of all how do we know for sure its alien d.n.a."

"I can tell ya one thing for sure it's the kid with the strong Russian accent who was suppose to get his company today , which reminds me turn to the news of Dexter "

"Sorry we didn't make that instalment "

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Transfusers

**Last time on the adventures of Tobi, Tobi and his friend find out what the meteor is all about , but now can he find out what the aliens are find out now on the Adventure Of Tobi**

**Transfusers**

"What you didn't make that instalment Dexter told my Grandpa that he would make an announcement on the meteor and where it came from Today!"

"Then how do see what he says "

"Luckily I made the instalment lets go to my house to see it on my TV " the two then dashed over to Sammy's house as soon as they made it something was falling from the sky and it looked like it was landing in the field at the back of Sammy's house before the two went inside they decide to go see what was landing when they ran over into the field it had already crashed when the dust lifted from ground the two saw plant like roots on the bottom of the contraption but it was beating like a heart and it was covered in the same slime as on the meteor "what do ya think it is? "Asked Sammy "I don't know" replied Tobi. Tobi then picked up a stick and poked it then the two heard a strange noise coming from inside the thing the sound got louder and louder until it came out, whatever the thing was it was made of slime, it was small and had red eyes with a devilish tail. On planet Fuse , Fuse was controlling the thing he called spawns to see what he was dealing with Fuse then said "these are the beings of the dark planet they look like weaklings to me " he said chuckling . Back on earth Sammy thought the spawn was kind of cute when he putted his hand over to pet it the spawn bit him and he screamed as blood rolled down his hand the spawn began to chase Sammy .Sammy then ran around as the spawn chased him Sammy then screamed "listen I know your trying to solve this thing an all but I don't know could you stop an help me! "

"Ok ok I will "Tobi then went inside Sammy's house and quickly looked for something to save his friend he had then fond a meat tenderiser and then went outside to bash the spawn fortunately for Sammy right before the spawn could jump to finish him of Tobi lashed it as hard as he could "what would ya do without me huh" before Sammy could speak Tobi then said "don't answer that question"

"Why not"

"Because another one just came out run "as the two boys ran inside Sammy's house the two bolted the door and stuck a chair under it. On Planet Fuse, Fuse then said "Yes since transfuser number 1 has landed and rain down all the rest of the transfusers" Fuse then pushed a button sending down tons of transfusers all over the world. The K.N.D Moon Base tried to stop Fuse but got destroyed before it could completely blow up they sent a distress signal to all the sectors and filled them in on it. On earth the K.N.D sector V was set up IN Tobi's town so numbuh one called in more operatives to give them a hand on these slime creatures and rescue any kid in need soon the operative spreaded out and searched for children to rescue and defeat the spawns as they found the children they hid them in the tree house as numbuh one was located and giving cowardinates numbuh one received a hologram message

**TO BE CONTIUED**

_**Hope you guys liked it toon in tomorrow or probably today to see who called numbuh one peace out see you later **_


End file.
